


The Flimflammer

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 我騙了你，我也騙了我自己。





	The Flimflammer

**Author's Note:**

> *2008舊稿修校。

_微笑是最好的偽裝，因為你不會知道笑臉下隱藏什麼。_  
_就像高段的詐欺犯，他永遠在微笑。_

×

「吶，恭彌，休息一下吧！」燦金的髮在陽光下閃亮異常，映著同色雙眼中的笑意，絲毫不在意自己身上處處驚心的傷。  
加百羅涅的第十代首領跳馬迪諾看的同樣渾身是血的的雲雀恭彌，手上的鞭子抵擋著雙拐，揮舞著甩成一片影牆。  
「少廢話，咬殺！」沒有漏看迪諾眼中的笑意，雲雀的攻擊更加凌厲－－那個男人的臉上永遠掛著痞子般的笑，從容不迫，看了就想咬殺。  
迪諾．加百羅涅。  
看著有著如同飛鳥般優美輕盈身段的人影，迪諾臉上的笑意更甚，手中鞭子一甩，彷彿一條純黑的蛇般纏繞上雲雀的拐子及手。  
沒有給他反應的時間，他使勁一扯將雲雀拉到身前，剎那間眼神交會，兩雙不同顏色的眼瞳蘊含不同的情緒。  
金瞳是笑而墨瞳是高傲。  
然後他們互相啃咬撕扯，沒有人會認輸，因為這是十年來的相處模式。  
十年來從未變過的相處模式。

或許雲雀恭彌從沒愛過迪諾加百羅涅，現在對他偶而的放縱只能說是習慣，習慣有一個人突然出現，恭彌恭彌地喊個不停，然後被自己咬殺。  
不知道這算不算是一種日常的娛樂。  
不過讓雲雀感到奇怪的是，無論如何迪諾都可以找到自己，不管他身處何處。這個不可思議跟那雙金色的眼睛一樣，令雲雀感到不快。青年雙眼中冰冷得沒有任何情緒波動－－即使那個男人正在微笑，溫暖如冬日煦陽，也無法溫暖他分毫。  
於是舉起拐子，咬殺。

_渾身浴血的互相啃咬是既定的開幕式，接著殷色緋花綻放在你們身上－－通常是在迪諾加百羅涅的唇上背上和你的頸上胸前。_  
_迪諾加百羅涅知道你不愛他而你也認為迪諾加百羅涅不是真心。_  
_所以誰也不會為誰付出什麼。_  
_所以誰也不欠誰。_

「義大利很迷人，」金髮男人邊笑著說邊覆上，「你說是吧恭彌？」  
「……哼！」咬著下唇，他僅僅冷哼一聲，手指如爪般在迪諾的背上刻出道道血痕。  
「哎哎恭彌好冷淡噢！」迪諾笑了笑而下一秒唇上劇痛。  
鐵銹味在齒舌尖散開，激烈的追逐著，緊湊的幾乎窒息，鳳眼中的凌厲慢慢轉變成酒精暈染過後的迷茫，細瞇的瞳剩下的是一種不服輸的傲氣。  
不知多久兩人終於分開，迪諾笑望著仍有些喘的雲雀，稍見緋紅的臉只有在此時顯出那麼一點青澀。  
「恭彌是第一次到義大利吧？」溫柔的嗓音在耳畔輕道，迪諾揉著雲雀恭彌純黑色的柔軟髮絲，「那我可要盡地主之誼好好的招待囉！」  
「吵死人了！種馬！」雲雀冷笑：「你指的招待就是這個？」  
「加百羅涅的首領親自招待呢！恭彌要好好珍惜哪！」  
「又不是第一次。」  
「哎哎別這樣嘛！難道說恭彌在意這點？」  
「胡說！」  
「那不然呢？」嘆了口氣，迪諾像是突然想到什麼般開口詢問：「對了恭彌我問你喔。」  
那瞬間他們對上了眼，金瞳笑的好深邃好清澈好純真，在一片黑暗中顯得特別晶亮，使雲雀失神了那麼一瞬。  
不過也只得那麼一瞬。  
但迪諾加百羅涅看到了那縱刻即逝的破綻，他在黑暗中勾起一抹笑，輕輕的道出問句。

_你還記得，自己之所以會去當雲雀恭彌的家庭教師，是因為家庭教師里包恩的命令，但當你開始了解雲雀恭彌這個人時，你對他產生興趣。_  
_在你看來雲雀恭彌就是一個問題學生、一個戰鬥狂熱者，每次的會面，他除了會拿出拐子招呼你之外似乎也沒別的動作。_  
_彷彿一頭孤傲的鷹，非草食性也不群聚，狹長銳利的眼，高貴如帝王般的傲氣，站在高處俾倪眾生。_  
_若要說你們兩個之間存在著什麼，大概就是獵人與獵物的關係吧！不斷的追逐不斷的互相鬥智，誰也不會屈服於誰。_  
_這就是你、迪諾加百羅涅和雲雀恭彌的關係。_

×

離別了數年的再度相遇，但沒有人想到這會是訣別。

再度踏上義大利這塊土地，雲雀恭彌早已脫去年少輕狂，浮躁的衝動被洗去，留下沉穩老練的肅殺。傲氣依舊存在，並隨著時間愈發張揚。彭哥列的雲之守護者雲雀恭彌，在這十年間成為了黑手黨家族間死神的代名詞。  
沒有他無法完成的任務，再困難的工作交到他手上一定可以完成，只不過會留下他的標記－－一片殷紅色的地獄。  
一個沒有人想去回憶的血之煉獄。

_在加百羅涅的豪宅裡，你蹙著眉頭看著眼前的金髮男人，歲月像是停止了腳步，除了金髮微長外似乎沒有什麼改變，你不禁開始懷疑他是否不會老。_  
_「恭彌那麼專心的看著我在想什麼呢？」那個男人笑著，笑容燦爛若義大利明亮的陽光，「真的愛上我了？」_  
_你不知道他為什麼要提起這個他們都不願說破的默契，你冷笑回應：「哼，你想太多了吧？種馬。」_  
_「怎麼會呢？恭彌？」他輕輕的搖晃手中的玻璃酒杯，深紫紅色的液體在杯中搖晃著像是海面上的水波。_  
_「這次恭彌可沒有一見面就要咬殺我呢！」_  
_聽到這句話你並沒有像過去一般直接抽出拐子咬殺，多年的歷練你知道要懂得壓抑－－雖然這種感覺你並不喜歡。_  
_迪諾似乎有點驚訝，不是很明顯，但足夠讓你看見，你望著他抿了一口酒，不知道他是真情流露，亦或是又一次的演技發揮。_  
_「喂！，種馬，」又是一下飛機就被拐上車然後來到這裡，你的口氣微微有些不耐：「你把我帶到這應該不只是單純想要跟我敘舊吧？」_  
_他的嘴角勾起的一個漂亮的弧度，你不否認這個弧度鐵定迷死一堆女人－－或許還包括十年前的自己，只是自尊心叫囂著不願承認。_  
_「對啊，當然不只是敘舊。」他笑一笑，又啜了一口酒：「恭彌現在也是個狡猾的大人了呢。」_  
_正欲發作，但下一秒你們的距離瞬間縮減為零，玻璃酒杯破碎在地上發出一聲悶響，你們沒有餘裕理會，葡萄酒的味道在你嘴裡散開，多年不見的追逐正重新上演。_  
_不知道是酒精還是情慾使你雙眼開始迷茫，於是最原始的本能駕馭著你和他。_

  
_冰冷的槍管抵著雲雀的胸膛，整片的殷紅暈染，肆無忌憚的在潔白的胸口爬行，迪諾的手微微顫抖著，連帶著冰冷的槍身輕顫。_  
_雲雀沒問為什麼，因為這應該是早就註定好的結局－－在他為那個金髮男人金色的眼瞳失神的那瞬間就註定好的結局。_  
_加百羅涅的第十代首領，迪諾．加百羅涅。_  
_冷靜地壓住傷口，但雲雀知道這沒有用，強撐的自己站在這男人身前，只是憑著那一份傲氣。_  
_迪諾的臉上此刻再沒有笑容，紋著刺青的手支持不住槍的重量，使之跌落在地，伴隨著仍然溫熱的軀體。_  
_迪諾接住那一份墜落，絢麗的顏色遍佈兩人。_

「哼……你也愛上我了吧？」緊緊抱住他的軀體時你聽到他說著，聲因微弱，但仍是帶著屬於他的傲氣。  
專屬於雲雀恭彌的傲氣。  
你在這時候回想起來，那時的你似乎就是因為這股傲氣，激起了獵食者的慾望。  
但在不知不覺中，你不但騙了他，也騙過了你自己。  
  
_輕輕的一聲輕響，你回過神，看見雲雀恭彌吃力的撿起剛才摔落的槍，然後將槍口對準了你。_  
_「恭彌要殺了我嗎？」你笑了起來，閉起眼睛許久卻等不到那一發子彈。_  
_「不……」_  
_聲音好輕好輕彷彿在下一瞬間就會煙消雲散，迪諾伸手想碰觸雲雀的臉頰，卻被大力地推開。_  
_「我知道你愛上我了……」_  
_他跌坐在地上，看著雲雀露出一抹笑容，狡詰而殘酷。_  
_他看著雀鳥自籠中飛出，被風拉扯的布料宛若雙翼，消失在懸崖之下。_  


於是你因為不願面對自己當初的謊言而失去他。  
於是你為了贖罪，獨自一人走在沒有他的道路。⬛


End file.
